A Twist in Life
by UnderTheBlueMoon
Summary: Forget about the movie, just read and see what happens when Jack and Sally have a human son and send him off to live a normal life, then pull him back. chapter 4 up
1. The Twitst Begins

Welcome to a story I had time to write down, I know it hasn't gone to the movie yet, which in this story never came out, just like kingdom hearts which one day there will be a storyin that area when he meets sora, but now you'll be stuck reading this. Hey, you clicked on it, not my fault. Yes I made Shock, Lock, and Barrel older. No they won't be dressed like that threw the story. So read, i know you hate me talking like this.

* * *

** Chapter 1: The Twist Begins**

Have you ever had one of those days when you get kidnapped and learn all about this life you never knew you had? What's put it like this, cute girls who pop out of nowhere are bad news. Let's just take it back to my first and last day of high school. Also, the last normal day of my life.

I had only been fourteen for a couple of months, and high school had come to be. New kids, new teachers, and a new school. I was alone, till this girl with black hair that was fuzzy like spider legs showed up. Pale skin, black hair, thin lips, knee high purple boots, purple mini-skirt, white shirt, the only thing wrong was that her nose was a little big. She would grow into it, must have sucked to be a kid with that big of a nose though, but she probably had come along way.

She was in all my classes, stared at me all day like she knew me. I guess it was my blonde hair, it always stuck out, I had wanted to dye it black. I had to admit, that I had a crush on her, a small one; she was cute after all, so when lunch came around it was time I talked to her. After sitting around not moving at all, I sat next to her. She smiled and mumbled something to herself. "Excuse me?" I was a guy of few words.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself, I'm Shock." She stuck out her hand, I shook it, cold, very cold skin. "Shock? Well I guess I'm not much better, I'm Row." She laughed, "Well Row, get some cream, your skin is like bark, it's so rough…" She mumbled again, that time I could figure out some of the sounds, all I got was us, ke, and th. "Um Row, can you help me to my next class, my brothers are probably tired of waiting. I told them I would meet them there before class started." She said, no more mumbling, good my eyes were tired.

"I guess I could, what class?"

"English"

"My next class too, I guess we should go, can't keep your brothers waiting." Then it hit me. Brothers, which meant more then one, and since we were both freshman, both were most likely older. I was glad I looked sharp that day, but still dark like I usually was. Black long sleeve collar shirt with a dark blue shirt with a gray line around the neck, black pants and black sneakers with a white trim on the bottom. Next thing I knew I was in front of the classroom, no guys. She opened the door, she only had one big textbook, I carried most of the stuff.

Two guys, both about our age, one with this red hair that went well with his red shirt with a black long sleeve under it, and the blue jeans with a red trim. The other had braids, he had dyed them light green I guess. Gray shirt, black pants, nothing fancy. Next got to look at their shoes, because I got hit hard in the back of the head, and then I was one the ground and slowly passed out.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon, that's when Row goes to Halloween town. And so I don't get is trouble, shock said "Just like your father" Stop thinking that way, now as my friend Loor would say

R&R


	2. Dragged in Your Sleep

Yay for chapter two, and three is on the way. Probably after chapter five I'll start to write the fic of when Sora from kingdom hearts comes in. If you review enough and ask for it, I might have a quick little line or two from it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragged in Your Sleep

As I woke I figured I wasn't going to get Shock's number. Maybe her brother with the red hair would give it to me. He was good looking, god I love being bi. But I figured that I had to get out of this bag, and whatever they put the bag. I was moving, and I was slowing down. When I stopped I heard people talking, Shock, and I guess her brothers, but there was an older male voice. Then I heard someone leave the room, and my bag open.

Shock and her brothers stood over me. "You can get out now you know." Shock shouted, no longer with the nice and kind voice she used before. I climbed out, and noticed I rode in a bathtub. Weird, but the room I was in, topped all of weirdom, light brown walls, a big old fashion heater, and an old dusty desk and chair. To tell the truth, everything covered in dust.

I scratched the back of my head, a bad habit I had; done only when nervous or confused. "Um…cozy place you've got here." I was nervous, and when I had a pitchfork at my throat, I think I almost passed out. Shock's brother with red hair was holding it. When I looked to figure out who it was by his hair, I notice that he had horns is hair, and then I saw a tail swinging back and forth above the ground.

"Lock, you know he's not suppose to be hurt." That came from the guy braids, his skin now looked like it was covered in chalk dust and in his hands I could see all the bones. I let go of the breath that was stuck with fear in my throat. I looked around the room while Shock started to scream.

"Barrel you idiot, he's not suppose to know your names, he wasn't even suppose to know mine. Why do think Jack was so mad when found out that I told him my name?" I saw Barrel mumble something; I think it was 'I thought it was because you hit him with a book.' Him? I guess that Jack guy they were talking about, who cares?

"Way to go Shock, you gave away Barrel's name." I heard Lock say, before he went over and hit Shock over the head with the pitchfork. Now, to picture what happened next, think about how in cartoons, how if there's a fight, there's a big could of dust, remove the dust and that what it looked like. I was lucky to have had looked around the room and spotted a door, dark wood, next to the desk. They didn't even notice I was gone, but now I was in a long hallway. Same color walls, and same old dust. The only thing that stood out was the plant next to me and halfway done the hall was a small counter with a picture above it. I couldn't help but shiver, I was freezing, I guessed I was in a cellar, since it wasn't going to be fall for another two weeks, it would only be cold below ground.

I just kept walking, so I could get out faster and get into the warmth. I think now that I should have looked at that picture. I got to the door on the other side. As I opened my eyes, I cried because I thought I was right, that I was in a basement. Gray stonewalls, a room maybe ten feet wide at the most. With a big pillar in the middle, stairs coming out of it, it went around in a circular form for what looked like a mile. Torches lit the way up, so I started. It was going to be a long climb.

* * *

Chapter two down, three coming up

R&R


	3. Facing Reality

Well chapter 3 is here, it's a bit short, for that I'm sorry, 4 will be longer. Now at the end of this chapter, two lines or so will be from the fic when Sora comes to town, which will be in the kingdom hearts area later. Such a dirty story that will be. But for now, here's a chapter. (p.s. the surprise lines in the end might have some errors, couldn't use my own program, sorry)

* * *

Chapter 3: Facing Reality

With running up spiral staircase, and not knowing where you are, you think of a horror movie. I just hope I can get home, or wake up from this bad dream. Now if you think the door in a gray stonewall room is going to be bright pink, you're wrong. I nearly ran face first into it. It just had to be the same color as the walls, but at least it was one step closer to getting out of here. As I looked down, I noticed it was really only a forty-foot drop, maybe less. As I opened the door, I heard a woman crying, as I stepped in, I realized that I wasn't on ground floor at all, I was in a tower, but I had come this far. I saw some old guy in a black suit trying to calm down a lady with long red hair. I guessed he was old, because he had short white hair, as round as his skull. Hair, today I think that was my worst guess ever.

As I walked in, they ignored me; I guess they couldn't hear the door over the sound of her crying, normally I won't care if someone was crying, but she was crying really bad. I had to check out my surroundings. A fireplace, walls were all gray, so was the bed frame, and black night stands on each side of the bed. I walked up behind the old guy. "Um, is something wrong?" I think I should have kept my mouth shut. As I turned around I saw he was not old, but a young and bright, skeleton. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw the woman had light blue skin, and had terrible scars.

Next thing I knew she was hugging me to death, while she still cried, but I think they were tears of joy. She was getting my heart wet, but I noticed that the scars were all stitches; she was a rag doll. At this point I couldn't breath and I was confused. So I gathered up all my strength and asked this simple question, is a calmly way.

"What the hell is going on!" My meaning of calm and yours are probably a lot different, aren't they. It's time like this that I remember how much I hate family. Never liked mine at all, they were nothing like me. I couldn't wait to start living on my own. I should really stop thinking so much though. That will only happen if I get out of here. Here, where was that again?

"You see Row, how do I put this…" Mr. Bone Man had trouble finding his words. "I'm Jack, and this Sally, and you are our son, Row." I think I fainted. Turns out I went crazy and jumped down the stairs. I didn't get hurt; I caught the ledge about ten feet from the ground. I think I broke my index finger though, oh well.

* * *

Sora walked threw the gates of hallween town, he had finished with everthing he need to do. Now time to relax and have some fun, and what was a better place to do that then halloween town. He had no idea that Jack and Sally had a son as old as him, His life was going to change forever.

* * *

R&R 


	4. Foolish Move

Time for chapter 4, and that means the story of Sora coming to town well happen soon, but I'm changing it so it won't be started till after chapter 6, for those who like the story, I'll give you the link to the sora one, till then, here's this story and the sneak preview of the story, also give me ideas for the tittle.

* * *

Chapter 4: Foolish Move 

Well now, where to begin. It had been a couple of days since I was struck down in a classroom, and dragged to me meet my real parents, dislocate and bruise my index finger when I jumped down thirty feet and caught a ledge ten feet off the ground. Shock, Lock, and Barrel had to hold me still so Jack and Sally could explain things to me. They figured that being human in this town, Halloween Town as they called it, would end badly, so they sent me off to live a normal life for awhile. I also figured out it would hurt their reputation if anyone found out their son was human. Now it was the day I met they Mayor, who had been Mayor for over ten years.

"What! How could you keep something like this from me?" I watched as his face sort of turned around, he had been cheerful, till he saw me and we told him. "I mean I'm only an elective official, but you could have told me." I tried not to laugh, and I saw Sally doing the same thing as Jack tried to calm him down. He said he would let me live here if I did two things. One, I had to help Jack this Halloween, I had no idea what he meant. Two, I had to move out, and get my own place. I think Sally nearly broke down crying. I understood why.

"Could...could they still, um, visit me?" I squeaked out, I had never talked to someone this important. He nodded, and I saw Sally start to look better, she was worried she would lose me again. I had enough emotion to understand that. But where was I to live, all the houses had people in them. Turns out that city hall was at a top of a hill, and down there was a small apartment building. I also had to get a job helping witches, which the Mayor was going to talk to so when I work for them, they won't gossip.

Next thing I knew I was off during sunrise so I won't be seen, Jack, Sally, the Mayor, Shock, Lock, and Barrel were helping me move some stuff, like a bed, a table, a chest for my clothes that the Trio of Pranksters were going to get tonight from my house, and an old bag with pencils, paper, books, and other stuff. They said they would bring food and chairs over later that night. The second everything was in the apartment, I asked everyone to leave so I could move everything around. Jack and the Mayor had to go over plans for Halloween, Shock, Lock, and Barrel went off to get my clothes. Sally said she would stop off around noon with some lunch, I thanked her and then got to work. I moved my bed into a room that it could fit in. The kitchen was big so the table went in there. I found an old desk in the living room, I put some books and paper on it. As I went to put toilet paper in the bathroom, I fell in love with the tub, it was huge, big enough to fit three people, and it had a shower head six feet from the ground. I sat down at the desk and started to draw, and then it was noon, Sally was over, she had brought some kind of chicken, it looked normal enough.

When we were done, she looked around the house. She spotted the drawings, she asked if she borrow them. I had to say yes, it wasn't hard, she made me feel like a little kid who had just learned to draw and then their parents would hang it up on a their refrigerator. I guess it was about one when she left. I had the house to myself, what to do. I guess I should read to the Prankster Bunch showed up. I had work tomorrow and chair coming tonight. I sat down and began. Giving me my own place, I don't think it was a wise move as all, it was foolish.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Sora had arrived in Halloween Town, and now a permanent guest of Halloween Town, thanks to Row, they had seemed to become great friends, but Sora felt something deeper...

* * *

I forgot to say this last time, but this stuff is really like what sora feels, and it will be mixed in somewhere, it will still be told from Row's point of view, maybe a chapter or two from Sora's. 

R&R


End file.
